What really happened in Lion King
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if.. someone else was in the gorge when the stampede happened? What if that someone knew what scar was going to do? What if.. That somebody didn't belong in the story at all? I do not own Lion King or any of the Charaters from Lion King. I own Felix/Senka.
1. Stampede!

**Hey everyone! I'm new to this so I hope my writing will improve once I get the hang of things. Just make sure to leave comment so I know to keep writing or to just trash it. If you have any Disney story ideas don't hesitate to share! I do not own lion King or any of the awesome characters from it.**

I had this expensive rug in the formal living room, with a wood coffee table in the middle of it. I would run on all fours on the outer edge of this rug imagining I was running from Simba's stampede. The thundering noise of hooves hitting the golden dry cracked ground, thick dust clouding up the air behind me concealing the actual beasts, rocks and small fallen trees blocking my path, all could be imagined by me.

The Lion King. A movie I have watched many times, I watched it so much the VHS broke and I had to get another one. ( thank goodness for DVDs now)

Well, one of these times of me running, I was recalling getting into it when I noticed the heat. It seemed to be really hot as if I was really in the gorge. As I was thinking about this I tripped on rock. _Wait, a rock?_ I stop and look around me and I'm not in my living room anymore.

" what happe-"

A thought stuck me. The stampede. I look behind me to see the dust cloud getting closer and fast. I try to stand up but I fall. I look down at myself and I can't believe what I see.

" f-fur?!"

Before I can investigate further I feel the ground shaking beneath and I remember the stampede, and I start to run as fast as my feet- er paws would carry me. As I run, I mentally go through the scene in Lion King with the stampede. _Ok, so hyenas spooked the wildebeest.. They continue to run even once they get out of the gorge.. How long is the gorge-_ my thoughts are interrupted when I run into brownish-gold fur, we topple in a heap.

" ow! Get off!"

I jump up and we stared at each other surprised. The cub before me has brownish gold fur and small turf of fur on the top of his head. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises, as his short bushy tail swishes back and forth. _It can't be..._

I squint.

" Simba?"

he looks at me uncertain " yea, who are you?"

I open my mouth (or is it muzzle ?) To respond with I remember why we were running.

" Run!"

Simba nods and starts to run. We jump left and right to avoid the faster wildebeests almost trampling up. I'm almost out of breath when Simba spots the small tree in the path ahead.

" this way!"

I veer left to follow when I remember it breaks in the movie. _It won't hold both of us._ I try to yell this to Simba, but my call is swallowed by the stampede and I am bumped by a smaller wildebeest into the wall of the gorge.

The air is knocked of me and I get up feeling dazed and everything hurt._ It actually hurt! Well I know I'm not dreaming now.._ I jump to avoid a wildebeest and I spot a small crevice in the wall a little further up ahead. I start to run towards it while dodging the many hazards to my life. I almost make there when I feel a tug on my left hine leg and I fall.

" Ooof!"

I look back to see my back paw stuck in particular crack in the ground, and a wildabeest is heading straight for me. I tug my leg as the wildebeest gets closer, when a huge lion lands between us and the wildebeest goes around both of us. I pull my leg free and I stare at the majestic lion in awe.

" Mufasa..."

I whisper to myself. Mufasa hasn't seemed to notice me as he leaps further into the herd I guess to find Simba. I make it into the crevice just in time to see Mufasa catch Simba mid-air and dissapear back into the herd.

I press myself further into the crevice and catch my breath. Excitement swells in me and even though I'm in a life-threatening situation, _I just met two of the greatest Disney characters of all time!_ As fast as the thought appeared, it was changed to horror. _Mufasa! He's about to die!_

" I have to do something, I need to stop scar!"

I peek out of the crevice just in time to see Mufasa climbing the rocky cliff.

_I need to get to him now!_ As I step out , the entrance is blocked by a wildebeest who tripped I guess. When he finally moves I hear a sound I could never forget.

" NNOOOOOOOO" Simba's cry.

And I look in time to see Mufasa disappear in the herd for a final time. It's too late. I hang my head knowing its too late to save him, my ears press down to the side of my head automatically. I sit back frustrated, I should had been able to save him. I don't understand, I knew what was going to happen! A thought struck me. _Maybe I can't change the story, maybe I can just improve it!_ My mind starts to come up with what can be done till the sounds of the stampede grow quieter. _Where is Simba?_ The coast seems clear but it's hard to tell with all the thick dust in the air, I charge out of there just be kicked over. I get up and look to find a young wildebeest getting up after tripping over some reason he doesn't run off, he just stares at me blankly. I shake the dust off me and glare at him. _I'm getting sick of these wildebeest.._ A thought occurse to me and I hesitantly clear my thoat.

" um.. Do you know where a small lion cub went?"

he stares at me for a moment then turns around and continues on his early migration I guess. " thank you for nothing!" I call after it and then suffer a small coughing fit from the dust. _Wait, wasn't there a straggler in the movie when Simba finds Mufasa?_ I take off the way the wildebeest went, knowing what's going down at this moment. I round the corner and skid to a stop, I have found Mufasa's body. Slowly I approach it and I sit staring at him, it's even sadder to see him laying here in person than on the movie. I hear the sound of hyena laughter echo through the gorge and I feel my new fur bristle. I look around, where's Simba?

To be continued?


	2. Buzzards's Desert

**Hey I'm so sorry it took so long! The updates may go faster if I find out I have readers ( hint,hint) ;) and please enjoy!**

I look up to the edge of the gorge to see a dark colored lion slinking away. _Scar_! I don't think he noticed me but I don't have time to think about him as I race through the gorge looking for Simba. I reach a fork in the path and take a gamble to go left, the laughs of hyenas turn into growls and I run faster. I spot a narrow path cutting through the huge rock in the middle of the gorge and I go through it as the sounds of panting Hyenas get louder. _I must be right behind them.. I should probably make sure they don't see me though so I'm safe-_

"Ooof!"

I run full speed into a pile of a mangy grey mass.

" ow! Wait, how'd lunch get behind us?"

I jump and instantly recognize them, so I turn tail and run the way they were heading. The three of them set there for a minute probably confused about seeing another lion cub, then I hear them hop up snarling to give chase. _I hope that at least gave Simba a heads start.._

I turn right and I glance behind me to see the hyenas gaining fast. _They look a bit more threatening than I remember..._ I squeeze into the small pathway ahead of me in hopes of getting away but I do not dare to stop. I hear the growls of hyenas above me for some reason and my heart sinks. _No wonder Simba couldn't lose them! They are fast, and they seem to know the gorge more than Simba or myself of course._ Maybe that's why- I trip and find myself tumbling down a rocky slop head first. _This seems familar.. Wait isn't this when Simba goes flying into-_ I go flying into the air and into a very painful looking entanglement of thorns. I land into a tiny hole in the thorns with a thud. I look up at the whole.

" oh! That's how Simba got through without becoming a pincushion! I wonder if-"

something soft under me knocks me off.

" why do you always end up landing on me, lemme up!"

I jump up and smile.

" Simba! I found you, you're safe and- wait... Shouldn't you be running?"

Simba try's to look annoyed.

"I was catching my breath, when you squashed me. But..."

tear brim his eyes and I remember he just lost his father. My ears press down on my head again and I look down feeling bad.

" Simba, I'm sorry about your dad but, you need to keep running. The hyenas are coming. "

Simba sinks down onto back haunches looking defeated. I get up and walk up to him.

" look Simba, I know this is all sorta crazy for you but you can't stay here and Mufasa- um your dad, would want you safe right?"

Simba sniffles and gets up and turns away from me.

" your..your right. I'll be off now."

I start to follow him and he stops and look at me.

" what are you doing?"

I shrug.

" I'm going with you."

he looks at me confused and surprise is written on his face.

" What? What about your Pride, aren't they looking for you?"

I think of a response for a moment.

" well, not really. I don't really want to talk about it.. I like to keep the past behind me, since I can't change the past. "

Simba thinks about it for a moment and his face changes to look understanding.

" think I get it. Okay let's go."

I nod and follow him through the thorns. I feel kind of proud of myself for remembering Simba's reason. _I think I may have just given it to him..._ As we break out of the thorns, We hear the hyenas behind us yell.

" You hear that?! You come back, we'll kill you!"

After what seems like hours of us running in silence, the heat is really starting to get to me and I can tell with just one look Simba looks ready to pass out. Since in the movie they don't show how far he actually runs, I've been letting Simba make all the decisions and just agree with whatever he says. The sun has reached its highest point in the sky and Simba and I slow to a fast pace walk. Everyone of my muscles burn and I clear my throat to get Simba's attention. He glances back at me as I move up beside him, it's almost like he forgot I was there all these hours.

" Simba, we need to find water at some point. Maybe.. In a oasis or something?"

I say hinting in hopes that by some miracle he knows where it is. Simba looks at me then rolls his eyes shaking his head.

" yea right! I wish."

Simba slows down and lays down, I gratefully follow suit. The ground was hot but it felt like heaven compared to the running we've been doing. I scan the area and im dismayed to see nothing, just cracked, dry, earth all around us. They made the jungle seem so close in the movies... A buzzard flies over us but doesn't seem interested in us yet. I watch it fly effortless and covering more ground than we have much _faster. I think I'm starting to envy birds. This is sad..._ I'm deep in thought as my eyes land on Simba staring at me with his head tilted almost thoughtfully. I mimic him.

" what?"

Simba shakes his head and shrugs.

" nothing. I was just wondering how you found me. Who are you?"

I slowly sit up thinking. _Should I give a fake name?_ I decide against it and place a paw on my chest.

" My name is Felix. I was just passing through the pridelands when the stampede started... I've been separated from my pride for a while now, so I've become a traveller."

Simba nods thinking these facts over.

" Felix? Thats weird name..."

I just shrug knowing I wont win the lion name contest. Technically, I wasn't lying to him, I was passing through and as far as I know my family is not in this movie with me. _The movie, I forgot there's a script to be followed in order for Simba to live. What's next?_ Another buzzard flies over and it dawns on me. _The buzzards! They are supposed to be circling Simba, not just flying over him! So.. We must be in the wrong spot!_ I look Simba over, he look much better than a hour ago. _He is supposed to be nearly passed out, not recovering. I've got to get him moving..._ I jump up and Simba looks at me confuse. I muster up all my strength and ignore my screaming muscles and run a couple paces the way the buzzards went and look back at Simba.

" Simba, we need to keep going. Who knows what comes out at night here!"

Simba sits up but doesn't come closer.

" but we need to rest."

I shake my head.

" You can rest later. Come on, you can do it! I'll lead. I'll race you!"

Simba sits for a moment then sighs.

" fine, but only till it gets dark."

I nod as he runs to catch up and I start running again.

"By the way, where are we going, Felix?"

I nod to the huge bird in the sky ahead of us.

" follow the Buzzard."

I get a strange look from the cub but he just nods. So our journey continues.

**Hey, I'll be sure to try to make the next chapter longer, I tried to do it with this one but it took too long. Anyway, next chapt we will find out how Felix looks as a cub.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed their breaks!**


	3. A Meerkat & a Warthog

**hey readers! Incase you didn't get this is when our favorite Meerkat and Warthog make their appearance. Also you will finally know how Felix looks as a lion cub. Please enjoy and leave a review !**

_I nod as he runs to catch up and I start running again. " where are we going, Felix?" I nod to the huge bird in the sky ahead of us. " follow the Buzzard." I get a strange look from the cub but he just nods. So our journey continues..._

As we run we take turns taking the lead and we never stop running. We lost the Buzzard a while ago but, thankfully we found another seemingly going the same way so we followed him instead. Simaba looks tired and I slow down so he can take the lead, he needs to be tired out not me. _I Need to make him go faster somehow.._ I scan the horizon for ideas when I spot something behind us. A creature with back fur was standing in the distance, the more I looked at it I realized its a buzzard. _It must have found the wildebeest carcuss we pasted by earlier. I can guess why that didn't make it in the final movie cut.._ I look back at Simba as a idea hit me. I start running faster.

" Simba run! Hyena!"

Simba starts running fast the turns to get a look at the creature. I move to block his view of the bird and try to look panicked.

" don't look, just focus on running!"

He faces forward and runs even faster. After a hour of this, I'm starting to think I've messed up the movie so much that we completely missed the spot. I'm thinking of a back up plan when Simba collapses mid run and I promptly trip over him. Simba groans but doesn't move, I step closer.

" Simba?"

he doesn't respond. _Did.. Did I kill him?!_ I look and am relived to see him breathing. I scan the area till I spot something far ahead of us on the left, that look faintly like trees. I can't help but smile as I sit down feeling relived. _Now we just wait for Timon and Pumba to show up! _I've been sitting here for a hour and still no Timon and Pumba in sight. I sigh and look up, the buzzards have started to circle us but none have yet to land near us. I try to preoccupy myself by chasing a fast, tiny lizard crawling about but soon it disappears into a crack in the ground. Frustrated, I drop to the ground sending angry stares at the crack._When are they coming.! I don't know how much Simba can wait and getting really bored.. Maybe the buzzards won't come down because I'm here, I am clearly not close to death.. I think._ I hop up and think maybe I should go see what's taking those two so long to get here. I walk over to Simba and whisper.

" Hey, Simba? I'm going to see if I can find help, okay? Stay here."

With that, I run off to the jungle.

Once I reach the jungle I can feel the majority of the blazing heat disappear and I can't help but collapse with relief. I could lay here all day.. Simba! I jump up remembering my cause. _Where would Timon and pumba be at this time?_ I try to the think of the 1 1/2 movie but nothing comes to mind. I jog farther into the jungle till I hear the sound of roaring water. _The waterfall!_ I follow the sound till I reach a beautiful waterfall. I admire it's beauty briefly before my thirst takes over and I dive into the water. _Wait, do I know how to swim as a lion?_ I try a broadstroke to find it doesn't do much, so I try a dog paddle and it seems to work okay.

I make it to the surface and drag myself to land. I have a urge to shake and so I do. All the excess water seemed to disappear In a matter of seconds. _Wow, drying off is easy here!_ I I sit back on my back haunches yawning when I look down at the water's surface and my bottom jaw drops. Instead of seeing me, I see a lion cub. The cub has golden fur like Simba but a black Turf of fur on top of his head and vibrant green irises. The tip of his tail is black and around his neck is a string with a small wooden turtle hanging from it. I tilt my head and the lion cub reflection does the same. _I look a little like Kovu.. Strange.._ I know I'm a lion cub but guess it didn't really sink in until this moment. _I've been so busy trying to help Simba I never really gave myself look over..._ Excitement fills me and I smile. _This is awesome, I can hang with Timon, Pumba, and Simba! We can go swimming, and we can-..._ My thoughts stops as I look back at my necklace I never leave home without, it may be my only link to home. _Home..._ I think about my room, friends, family, and most importantly.. My bed. _Can I even get back home? If so, then how long till I can't?_

I shake these thoughts away deciding I'll worry about it later. All of a sudden I hear a song being sung loudly.

" ... Hakuna Mattata!"

_it seems I just missed a musical number.._ I jump into the nearest bush to hide just as a warthog and a meerkat come into the small clearing to jump in the water.

" Oh Timon, that song always makes me feel great! We should sing it more often!"

the meerkat shrugs.

" Pumba my friend, we sing it enough as is. Let's just relax and-"

I zone out of their carefree conversation and think of my options. _Okay so I could go introduce myself or I can just go back to Simba. But... At the same time shouldn't they be finding Simba by now? He's been out there for a while now and the buzzards may not wait for ever..._ I take a step out of the bush then stop as another thought hits me. _Wait I might scare them, plus I don't think they would be too keen on taking in two lions... I withdraw my front paw knowing Simba needs them. This is taking too long, so I will just have to lead them their somehow without actually doing it..._ I snap out of my thoughts when I see the two of them getting out of the water, Timon leading the way.

" But Timon are you sure Bowling for porcupines is a good idea?"

Timon waves him off and climbs on his back.

" sure it is! Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Pumba stops and looks deep in thought.

" Well, there was that time-"

Timon cuts him off.

" Details Pumba, details."

they start heading out the clearing when I get a idea.

I rush ahead to find a porcupine and nearly step on it.

" Hey watch where you're going!"

I jump back

" Sorry, I was just looking for a porcupine."

the porcupine's quills rise up.

" oh really? Well I must inform you that just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can just-"

I jump further back and hold up a paw.

" Wait don't shoot! I just came to warn you! I promise!"

the quills lower slightly.

" warn me about what exactly?"

I lower my paw even though I think he won't hesitate to shoot me.

" I .. Overheard that a warthog and a meerkat are looking for a porcupine to play some they call ' Porcupine Bowling'."

His quills lower completely and I can finally relax.

" What?! Who would do that? When are they coming?"

I glance back behind me.

" umm, they're looking right now and I suspect they will be here soon."

The porcupine nods and turns to walk towards the way I indicated.

" Well then I will teach them a lesson they won't soon forget! Thanks for the tip." I follow the porcupine

" wait I have a request."

he turns to me.

" yes?"

I nodded over to the way I entered the jungle.

" could you get them to that spot? It would really help me out. "

the porcupine actually smiled.

" sure thing. See you a round!"

I called out a thanks as my spiky friend disappears into the green forage. I give the area a wide birth just in case of a stray quill and make my way back to the entrance of the jungle and wait.

To be continued...


	4. A new cut scene

**Thanks for all the great comments and tips from TheLionQueen1 and Snowflakexx**

**Please continue to enjoy the story and please feel free to leave comments and suggestions! **

* * *

_I called out a thanks as my spiky friend disappears into the green forage. I give the area a wide birth just in case of a stray quill and make my way back to the entrance of the jungle and wait..._

I end up not wait long at all when I hear voices approaching.

" Ow! Oh! Ow!" _Timon_.

" OOO OW!" _Pumba_.

The voice getting louder and I realize I overlooked something. I need a place to hide... I look around then I look up._ Lions can climb trees, right?_

A few minutes later, I'm sitting on a sturdy branch panting.

"That.. Was.. A unique experience..."

I glance out into the desert to see the buzzards starting to land surrounding Simba and a moment later, Timon and Pumba stumble out from behind a tree. I work to keep myself from laughing as they Lean against my tree and start removing the quills. There are so many quills in Timon that he looks like a porcupine himself. Pumba spits out a couple more quills from Timon's back.

"Maybe bowling for porcupines wasn't such a good idea.."

Timon howls in pain as Pumba pulls out two more.

" Yea Pumba no kidding! let's not do that..ever again."

Pumba pulls out the last quills and mutters something to himself. By now the buzzards have all landed around Simba and Pumba finally notices the Buzzards, he seems to get really excited.

" ooh, ooh! Timon, let's go buzzard bowling! I love it!" Yes!..

Timon stretches and cracks his back.

" Naw, pumba I think I'm going to turn in early. Go on by yourself." **_No!... _**

Pumba gets his sad eyes and looks to at Timon.

" But it's no fun all alone..."

Timon turns away for a moment then looks back at the dejected looking warthog. He sighs and hops onto Pumba's back with a smile.

" Alright, one more run won't change our lives!"

I chuckle to myself watching them run out. **_If only you knew, Timon..._**

The Buzzards go flying off when the two arrive and I'm relived to see Simba still laying there in one piece. After a few minutes I watch them walk past carrying the still unconscious lion cub. They go out of sight then I reach my next problem.. Getting down. I look down and my stomach flips, it's a long way down. I shake my head in disbelief. _I'm a cat stuck in a tree.. This has got to be by far the lowest point for me..._ I then realize I need to follow them so I know where Simba is. I look across to the tree with a study looking branch that stretches out a foot or two below mine. _If I jump there then..._ I take a deep breath and jump the small gap to the lower brach then I cling on to it for dear life as the branch shakes.

Just when I think it will shake me loose, the branch stops shaking for the most part. My heart is still hammering when I hear a rush paws enter the jungle below. I look down and my jaw drops again for the second time today. For below me was a pack of five hyenas, and they looked looked like they were sniffing something out. One of them who seems dustier than the others sneezes looking at the rest of his group.

" hey are we sure the kid came this way? I mean, I hear he's sort of a weakling."

the biggest Hyena of the group sniffs the ground then shrugs.

" I will admit, I doubt he would make it this far out alive but his scent is here. Plus Scar said not to come back without a cub. Dead or alive, depending how we find him."

I shift my paws nervously. _Scar?! He sent hyenas after Simba? I don't recall that in the movie... I need to stop them, I can't let them find Simba!_ Just then, I hear a cracking sound so quiet I almost think I am imagining it when I look at the tree my branch is attached to, the branch has termites near the base of it. I quickly look for another branch near by but I only make the branch crack more. Three hyenas are under the branch I'm on and I get a idea. I start to shake the branch knowing this is probably suicidal, till the branch breaks free and I feel myself falling with the branch.

I leap off the branch right before it makes contact with the hyena, and I go tumbling into the trunk of a bigger tree. _Ow.._ I shakily get up feel dizzy as well as relived to be alive. Of course that feeling is short lived as I come face to face with the biggest hyena here. He growls into my face with saliva dripping from his muzzle.

" You have some nerve to do that!"

I tear my eyes from his very sharp looking teeth and look behind him to see two knocked out hyenas and one holding a injured paw. I swallow hard. _Well, if I'm going to die I want to die fighting..._ I growl back at him with my fur bristled, my growl is very lacking compared to his though.

" I want to know what a pack of mangy mutts are doing here, in my jungle?!"

thankfully my voice sounded stronger than I felt. The hyena's eyes widen in surprise then he starts laughing.

" your jungle? Ha! Listen pipsqueak, I'm going to rip you to shreds in two seconds unless you can tell us about another cub who came here. Well?!"

I'm about to respond with a snide remake when I decide to play the scared kid card. I press my ears back and look down with a crushed look on my face.

" Simba? He..."

the hyenas surround me as the big one snaps his teeth in front of me.

" He what?!"

I force out a tear.

" Simba is dead. A Animal attacked us and dragged off his body. I was hiding."

the hyena covered in dust looked back at the tree.

" so is that why you were in a tree?"

I nodded. The big one growls after sniffing the ground again.

" I don't smell blood."

I swallow. " he broke his neck."

The hyenas are silent for a moment till the injured one shrugs. The dusty one nods in agreement.

" I agree with Long, It sounds plausible since after he's just teeny cub."

after a moment or two the big one breaths out heavily, the stench of his breath is of rotting flesh making me almost gag.

" Fine. So now the question is what to do with this one?"

The dusty one puts on huge grin while licking his chaps.

" I know, lets eat him!"

he goes to charge me when the quiet injured one jumps in between us shaking his head. The big one nods his head.

" Dusty, he's right. We can't kill the cub..."

he glares at me.

" as much as I want to."

I look back to the quiet one feeling a mix of gratitude and suspicion. _Maybe he's not so bad..._ The Dusty approaches me looking disappointed.

" Alright then. We better be going I guess."

he bends down with his mouth open at my neck. I jump away and almost instinctually I scratch him across the nose, he jumps back howling and the other two who I guess had been trying to wake the other two snapped to look back at us. The big one growls looking at me.

" What happened?"

Dusty is sitting back rubbing his nose. " the little brat scratched me! Just let me have one bite and-"

the big one gets into his face and growls.

" No! We don't have time for games, let me handle this."

The big one blocks my path shooting daggers with his eyes. I back away.

" where are you trying to take me?"

he looks back at the quiet one they called Long.

" you will carry the cub."

Long just nods as always and the big one turns back to me.

" we're taking you to Scar."

The before I can react, he uses his strength to hit me into a tree hard. The world fades to black.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. A new Shadow in the pridelands

**Hey guys, I just want to give a shout out to Snheetah for all the tips and great comment! I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_" where are you trying to take me?"... the big Hyena turns back to me. " we're taking you to Scar." Then before I can react, he uses his strength to hit me into a tree hard. The world fades to black..._

I hear loud panting in my ears and many thumps of paws hitting the ground. _Paws?_ I open my eyes to see tall grass. " where am I?" I spot the big hyena walking ahead of me and I remember what happened. _I'm in Lion king, and was taken by hyenas_. The big one glances back at me. " ah, so the pipsqueak is finally awake. I didn't even hit you that hard." long who is holding me jumps up on the rock the other Hyenas have jumped onto.

The big hyena gives me a evil grin. " and to answer your question, we're in the pridelands."

I stare stunned at the green land before me full of animals roaming but what really catches my attention is the huge rock right in the middle of it. _Priderock..wow..._ A thought occurs and I blurt it out. I look around slightly confused. " it's.. Still green?"

Dusty snorts. " we'll duh it's green, what did you think it would turn blue or something?!" I don't respond to him because it dawns on me it's only been a day or two since Scar has taken over so there's no way the drought could have happened yet. The Hyenas are greeted by another hyena. " Scar has been waiting for you guys, you guys better go straight in Bruce!" the big one nods then jerks his head to the two hyenas who I knocked out earlier. " Will do but make sure these two get some rest, we had some trouble." The big one, or Bruce as I now know glares at me. The other hyena glances between is then fall on his back laughing. " Oh you crack me up! The pint-sized snack did this?! Wow, wait till-" Bruce tackles him and they roll around till Bruce has the other hyena's head in the dirt. " okay, okay I give alright!?" Bruce gets off and starts leading Long and Dusty up Priderock. " Keep it to yourself." the other hyena gets up and shakes the dust off minself grumbling. " yea, yea just get up there."

The hyenas walk to the highest and deepest cave and stop right before the entrance. Bruce breathes out and looks to his companions. " Ready?" Long nods which results in me swinging and Dusty swallows. " Sure thing Bruce, the brat will finally get what he deserves!" Suddenly a voice i never thought i'd hear in person emits from shadows of the cave. " Enter." the three hyenas exchange a glance then Bruce leads the way in. The hyenas drop me in front of a lion with dark brown-red fur, a coal-black sleek mane, heavy-lidded, sinister green eyes, and arched eyebrows. His body is long and lanky, with a scar across his left eye. Scar looks down on me with disdain. He speaks with a calm cold voice which sends chills down my back. " This is not my nephew. so WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT THIS ONE TO ME?!"

The three hyenas jump back bumping into each other, even I involuntary flinch at his sudden tone change. The Bruce recovers first and steps forward with his head low.

" Your Majesty, the little furball claims Simba was killed by a animal. So we thought you would-"

Scar roars again. " SO AGAIN I ASK YOU OF PEA SIZED BRAINS WHY YOU BROUGHT THIS CUB TO ME?!"

The Bruce swallows. " well, you said not to come back without a cub and-" Dusty jumps in licking his lips. " We were hoping you'd let us eat the little pain for all the trouble he's caused us!"

Scar turns to him and Bruce just shakes his head at his one-track minded friend. The cbig cat gives Dusty a death glare. " Tell me, just what exactly a tiny lion cub could possibly do to five fullygrown, bloodthirsty, hyenas?"

Dusty cowers before Scar and responds. " He..um he-"

Scar back paws him. " SPEAK!"

The Bruce clears his throat in hopes to spare his friend from further abuse." He knocked out two of our group and injured Long here, sir."

Dusty nodded then pointed to his nose. " yea, then he scratched me when I tried to pick him up!" Scar turns to me and surprises me with a question in a calm voice.

" Tell me young cub, did you cry he died?" At first I'm confused. _When who died? Mufasa? Oh, Simba!_

I remove the confusion from my face. " yes." Then to my surprise Scar smiles. He crouches to my level and I swear my heart dropped. " You're lying." instantly my ears flatten back. Scar whips back to the Hyenas and growls. " Leave us!"

Bruce and Long seem to be eager to leave and make a hasty exit meanwhile, Dusty slowly inches out of the cave. " can't I just have a nibble of the-"

Scar roars. " GET OUT!"

Dusty shoots out of the cave in a instant leaving me alone with one the most evil of Disney villains. My heart must be on the Tower of Terror, because I swear it dropped again when Scar turns back to me with his signature grin.

" Now that we are alone let's go over the facts, shall we?"

I swallow as Scar starts to circle me, his eyes never leaving me. " You took out two hyenas and caused enough trouble for them. You watched a fellow lion die and didn't cry, you had the audacity to lie to me about it, why?" Scar steps towards me. " I can tell you why.. You are strong. Death doesn't bother you as it shouldn't." I step back feeling very confused. _He thinks I'm lying because I'm trying to hide some kind of cold heartedness? I don't know where this is going but I need to get him mad enough so I can make a escape.._ I step forward praying my voice won't fail me. " Scar, let's make a deal.. You let me go, I leave for good and I won't tell your secret."

Scar rolls his eyes. " Really, and pray tell what secret would that be?"

I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes. " I know you killed Mufasa."

Scars eyes grew big and I can swear swear I see fire in them as well. " WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

I swallow. " I said, I know you killed Mufas-" The next thing I know, I'm flat on my back with Scar standing over me with his claws out. His eyes burn into me and he looks ready to rip my head off literally. _Okay, he's past angry! I didn't even see him move. I'm dead... _

Scar leans down and whispers into my ear. " how would you know?"

The hammering of my heart is the only indicator that I'm still alive as I reply. " in the gorge. I was in the gorge when you sent the hyenas to scare the wildebeest. I know you push him off the cliff to his death. Your finally words to him were ' Long live the kin-' " he places one of his giant paws on my neck stoping me from finishing. " Why would you know such things?!" he slowly removes his paw and I cough. " I've watched you before. You've wanted the throne but, then Simba showed up and took it from you. So you took matters into your own hand- er paws. You just want respect." The very terrifying lion steps back looking kind of shocked for some reason. I'm just trying to stall him killing me but, I think I said too much... For a moment the cave is silent then something truly frightening happens, Scar starts to laugh. I stare at him knowing my time is up and I also start wishing I had tried to find a way home before. Scar finally stops and backs away to sit, he smiles at me again. " ah, young cub... I believe you've just solved a future problem for me. You remind me of myself, lacking psychical strength you use smarts and threats. In time you could truly instill fear into others, a truly great King."

I look at him confused. " Huh?!" Scar goes to the entrance of the cave and roars two or three times then turns back to me. "From now on, you will be learn to be of use to me. " Scar comes over still looking pleased with himself. " Now tell me you have a name."

Nervously I nod. " My name is Felix but, I don't see-" Scar laughs again shaking his head. " no, such a name won't work." He studies me for a moment then smiles nodding. " I know just the name. Your new name will be Senka."

I shake my head feeling annoyed. " you can't just change my name and-"

Scar places a claw at my throat. " either you obey or I blame you for the king and young prince's untimely death. Then I kill you." I force a grin and look up into his cold eyes. " you know, Senka is a great name! Wish my mom thought of it herself when I was born..yea..."

Scar moves his claw then ruffles my turf of fur on my head. " Good lad. Now, let's go." with that he leads me out of the cave. I think about sneaking away but all the paths are blocked by hyenas so I have no choice but to follow Scar to the top of pride rock. I take a moment to awe at the fact I am standing on Priderock, the Priderock. I can feel the breeze and even imagine all the animals who had gathered for Simba's birth, the sounds of hooves and birds flying over. I'm thinking of this as I reach the top with Scar to see the animals really were there. The amount of animals here aren't as many as for Simba but there are still a lot. I look around to see Zebras to the far right and a couple Elephants in the back, the lionesses are on a rock lower than peck looking upon Scare with a mix of suspicion and worry. Scar gives a fearsome roar and all the animals grow silent. " My fellow lions and animals of the Pridelands, I come before you today to announce my heir. Step forward."

Hearing a hyena behind me I stumble forward to the edge, I hear a gasp from one of the lionesses. " Simba?" I look down to see Sarabi who looks crushed when she realizes I'm not Simba.

Scar clears his throat. " As I was saying, my son Senka shall be future king. Now bow." the animals hesitantly start to bow as I hear my new name being said among the lionesses. " Senka, meaning Shadow?" " What is Scar trying to pull?" " The cub can't be good..." Scar seems to be oblivious to the lionesses as he scans the animals to make sure they are bowing. Satisfied, he turns and starts walking back without even looking at me. " Come Senka." I feel stunned but I numbly follow him back to the cave as the sun starts to set. He calls a group of nearby hyenas. " Make sure he stays in the cave. He must rest." Scar turns to me with his eyes full of evil. "Because tomorrow your training begins."

**To be continued...**

**Oh, please check out my bio and take part in the new poll! It will probably decide how Felix will turn out after living with scar. Thanks again!**


	6. A wise Baboon once said

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the great comments! Don't forget to check out my poll on my bio, Felix's fate-**

**Scar interrupts: Senka. His name is SENKA!**

**Me: Right, as I was saying Senka's fate may be in your hands! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_ " I know just the name. Your new name will be Senka." _

_Scar places a claw at my throat. " either you obey or I blame you for the king and young prince's untimely death. Then I kill you."..._

_**Scar clears his throat. " As I was saying, my son Senka shall be future king. "... Scar turns to me with his eyes full of evil. " tomorrow your training begins."...**_

I wake up to the sun rising on the horizon, the cave is empty. _Now's my chance to get out of here! The movie went just fine without me so they don't need me here besides, I think I'm messing up the story now..._ I get up and peak out, there is one hyena standing guard outside the cave. _Okay so I need a diversion so I can sneak back to the gorge and-..._ At that moment another hyena comes out of nowhere and tackles the hyena on gaurd yelling something about meat owed or something. I watch as the two of them roll around till they fall off the edge. _It can't be that easy..._ I inch out of the cave and peek over the edge to see them still wrestling. " I guess it is." I mutter to myself before sneaking down the side of Priderock and into the grass heading for the gorge.

As I was running through the grass I'm starting to wonder if I'm just going in circles because I keep tripping over the same stick. After the third time, I examine the stick and am surprised to find its long and smooth almost like... As I reach this thought I start running torwards the gorge again but this time I'm watching the grass. I see the stick come sliding out of the grass right in front of me and I jump over it just in time. I whip around, grab the stick in my mouth and pull as hard as I can. The stick comes out with gourds attached to one end. I knew it! His staff!.. I look at the tall grass and I call out. " Come on out Rafiki, I know you're here!" Suddnely I hear the strangest laughter ever coming from behind me. I jump straight up in surprise which only causes more laughter. I turn around to find a baboon holding the staff laughing. Rafiki! I turn to him annoyed. " what's the idea tripping me over and over?! because it wasn't funny!"

Rafiki gets a hold of himself and shrugs. " did it stop you from moving forward?"

I shake my head. " I guess not."

Rafiki smiles " why not?"

I think about it for a moment before i answer. " I guess because I'm not going to stop just because a stick is in my way."

The baboon jumps up dropping his stick his excitement. " Hah! Dat's it!"

I stare at the crazy old baboon. " what is?"

The baboon crouches down in front of me. " Why stop for a stick when life trips you? If you never got up when you trip, you'd never get anywhere. So I ask you... Where are you going?" I get up and start to walk towards the near by tree for shade not caring if the monkey full of riddles follows. " I'm going home. You wouldn't understand." the baboon appears in front of me somehow.

Dat's not the way home for you, Felix."

I stop. " How do you know my name?"

Rafiki points up. " Mufasa told me."

I stare at him stunned. " Mufasa?! How?but...why?"

He leads the rest of way to the tree with his staff in his hand in silence. When we get there he leans back onto the tree trunk and closes his eyes.

I count to three in my head then I blurt out. " Rafiki, please explain!"

The baboon peeks out at me with one eye. " the gorge isn't your home, so I ask again.. Where are you going?"

My ears go back feeling frustrated." fine, then I'm going to the gorge to find my way home. Now please tell why Mufasa would tell you about me and how he knew!"

Rafiki patted a spot next to him till I moved over and sat down, then he spoke.

" Mufasa tells me you came from far away but it was no accident. Da circle of life is not complete." The baboon studies me. " but you already knew dat."

I look down nodding. " I knew about the circle of life but I can't see how I can be here on purpose."

Rafiki hits the tree with his staff and catches a falling fruit with the other, he takes a bite out of it. " De circle of life works in mysterious ways. Now are you going to l trip and never back to help the circle of life like I I can see in your heart you want to?"

Now I think I'm getting a headache. " what are you talking about? The only one who keeps tripping me is you!"

Rafiki shakes his head and finishes the fruit. " you are falling right now and da circle of life will never be reached."

I stare at the baboon incredulity. " What are you taking about?! I -" I Hera a roar in the distance from Priderock. I turn back to Rafiki when something clicks in my mind. " wait, are you saying.. Scar...Scar is a stick? And I'm tripping over him ?"

The old baboon scratches his head nodding looking very serious. " Yes it would seem so."

I cock my head feeling confused. " so It's important I stay here.. With Scar? Will it help Si-I mean, the circle of life?" Rafiki climbs into the tree and hangs upside down in front of me. He points to my chest. " Only you can figure dat out for yourself. But.." Still upside down, he points his staff at Priderock " dey will need a king." I stare at Priderock knowing I can't take Simba's place. " But Rafiki, I can't-" I turn to look back to the baboon but he has vanished. I sigh looking down, my ears press down. "Rule.." I look to the gorge then back to Priderock. _Rafiki said they need me..._ I shake my head and get up. _This is going to be the death of me..._ With that thought, I run back torwards Priderock.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave reviews!**


	7. A mouse to play with

I make my way to the pridelands and I'm pleased to find it pretty much deserted. _Great so I can just sneak in and no one will be none wiser. Maybe the hyenas are still wrestling and I can-_ " Oof!" While deep in thought, I ran into another cub. " oh, I'm so sorry I.. Nala?" The cub before me has a dark cream-colored pelt and striking blue eyes, her pink nose wrinkles as she stares at me. " Shouldn't you be with a pack of hyenas or something?"

I stare at her stunned. " what? Listen Nala, I -" she backs away from me as I step towards her.

Her fur bristles while she bares her teeth at me. " Stay back! You..you prince of shadows!"

Feeling dumbstruck I start feeling a mix of hurt and anger. " But-" I stop and while growling I turning away. " Scar is not my father! And my name isn't Senka, okay?!" my ears are pressed down as I hear Nala approach slowly. She sits down I guess waiting for me to turn around but, when I don't she speaks softly. " Really? Then what is it?" she walks around me but I turn away again. Nala sits again. " listen, I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance but, I was told to avoid you and not to trust you."

I glance back at her. " who told you that?"

Nala looks down almost guilty looking. " My mother and the other lionesses. They made me promise to stay away from you because they said you might be dangerous. Plus, King Scar may be around more with you since you are the future king and-"

I turn to her and look her straight in the eyes. " I'm not here to be your king."

Nala's eyes widen in surprise. " what? But you're the prince now."

I shake my head. " I could never replace Simba."

Nala stares at me speechless for a moment then opens her mouth to say something when a shadow looms over us. We both look to find Scar looking down on us with annoyance. " Naughty boy, I believe you are supposed to be waiting in the cave. " he smiles at Nala. " perhaps we need to get rid of distractions?" I step between them. " I distracted her, not the other way around.. Sir." Scar stares at Nala then turns away. " very well , Senka it is time to train." I nod and follow him, leaving Nala behind with a lot to think about.

Scar leads me out to a small clearing by the watering hole and sits on a rock looking down on me. " Now Senka, you will be hunting something small today and I expect you to catch it and hold it down. Do you understand?" I nod feeling relived he didn't say to kill it on site.

He expends his claws. " good." he gives a roar and a hyena pops out of the grass holding a familiar blue hornbill in his mouth. " I say, I demand you release me right this moment! I am the king's majordomo and I don't belong in your filthy mouth!" at the nod from scar, the hyena releases Zazu and Scar turns to me impatiently. " well? Go!" I go chasing after Zazu thinking how fun this could be if it was under differnt circumstance. I stalk Zazu till he lands on a rock and starts ranting to himself.

Zazu paces back and forth in a huff. " The nerve of Scar to order me to get in the pungent mouth that stupid mangy poacher! If King Mufasa was still alive, Scar would become that throw rug we talked about before and-" I thought about waiting till he finished but I have a feeling he won't ever stop so I pounce.

I soar through the air and I realize I'm not going to land on the rock, I'll end up going over it. So when I'm above Zazu, I reach a paw to him and scoop him up and pull him to me. We hit the ground and roll till I land on top of him with his wings pinned beneath my front paws. That was kinda cool... I can't help but smile at my success as Zazu is begging for mercy. " Scar I didn't mean it! I swear- wait... Young cub, what in the pridelands do you think you are doing?! I demand you release me now!"

I start to get off him when Scar appears.

" No, keep him pinned. What do you do now that you caught him?"

I freeze. _He wants me to kill him?! No way I..._ A scene from the beginging of TLK where Scar plays with the mouse he caught, pops in my head. I look up at Scar hopping I'm right." I..tease him?"' Zazu gasps and Scar grins and leans close to Zazu's face. " that's right, we play with our food. Isn't that right Zazu?"

Zazu gets a look of disdain on his face but nods. " But of course you Majesty! Who doesn't enjoy a good game?" I can tell all three of us are thinking about the mouse scene and Zazu rebuking Scar for playing with his mouse. I lift one paw feeling hesitant to hit Zazu. _It has to better than eating him..._ I gently hit his beak and look back at Scar.

He rolls his eyes and massages his forehead. " Hit him harder."

I raise my paw higher this time and Zazu closes his eyes, I swing down but I stop short right before I make contact then tap him. Zazu breathes out in relief as Scars eyes bore into me. " you can play or you can eat, your choice."

I swallow and nod. _If I don't want Scar to kill me before I can somehow help the lionesses, I better start acting like the prince Scar expects._ With that thought, my face grows serious and I start swatting Zazu and I release his other wing but I don't give him a chance to escape. I hit Zazu into the rock and pounce him again, i sneak a glance at Scar to see a gleam in his eyes till Shenzi pops out of the grass with Long. " Scar, we need to talk."

Scar looks annoyed but he walks into the grass to talk to them. I want to release the poor bird but I'm afraid that Scar would pick that as a moment to come back.

I look down at the bird feeling guilty. " Zazu, I-"

The bird cuts me off rolling his eyes. " You truly are a cub after Scar's own heart aren't you?! Batting around a creature smaller than you, for the fun of it! And you call yourself a Prince! You will never be half the prince Simba was, you Prince of Shadows! And another thing you- AAAARRRGGG!"

Scar comes back and a huge grin appears on his face. " Very well done, Senka."

Scar comes and sits next to me placing a paw on my back as I stare at horror at what I just did. Zazu is laying on his back cradling his now broken wing because of me. When Zazu was fussing at me I pressed down on his wing harder than needed. _What have I done?_

Zazu just stares at his wing. " you...you.."

Scar smiles. " Just wait, in time you will be doing much more than breaking wings."

I force myself to nod even though I can't take my eyes off the injured bird. I hear the two hyenas come back.

Shenzi clears her throat. " Scar, sorry to disrupt the lesson again but you need to come see this."

Scar breathes out but goes to follow them into the tall grass. As soon as they're gone I snap out of it and listen to make sure they are gone. " Listen Zazu, I'm so sorry I broke your wing. I wish I didn't do It and I'm going to take you to Rafiki okay?" I turn to look at him to see he's passed out, so I gently pick him up in my mouth and run the opposite way Scar went.

After we are far enough away, I place Zazu down and call out to Rafiki. I scan the area to try to find his tree but no luck. I wish I could remember where it was in the move... I pick up the unconscious bird again and run farther till I find a big rock I can climb on. I place the bird down again and I'm about to call out when Rafiki pops out of the tall grass. " you called?" I nod looking down feeling ashamed, my ears press down " Rafiki, I did something bad. I broke Zazu's wing and I was hoping you could help him. I'm really sorry, I just.." Rafiki climbs up and pats me on the back then picks up the bird gently. " of course. I understand. Now go before you are missed." He winks and I give him a small smile as thanks and jump down off the rock.

When I make it back to the spot, Scar is waiting for me with fire in his eyes. I swallow as he approaches me without a word then back paws me. I go flying and then I skid in the dirt. Scar stands over me and roars. " NEVER EVER, SHOW MERCY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I nod feeling dizzy. Scar turns away. " come, we will continue this tomorrow." On shaky legs I slowly get up and follow Scar realizing I'm just another mouse in his eyes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I just want to thank Neverlander22, Queenlionesses, Maua, and all my viewer for the great comments and tips! Please do make sure to check out the poll because it's 50/50 right now. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Feud of the Hyenas

**Hey thanks for the great comments from Wolflove9 And Satirical Journey! A special shout out to TheLionQueen1 and my other loyal readers out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I wake up find Scar standing over me and instantly, I jump up.

" um.. Good morning?"

Scar ignores my greeting already heading for the entrance to the cave.

" It's time to train, Senka."

I run to catch up to him and we start making our way down the Scar glances at me.

"Today I'm taking you to where I spent most of my cubhood and I believe it is a good spot for you as well."

I'm surprised that he even mentions his cubhood to me and I'm about ask him where it is when Shentzi and Bruce come galloping up.

" Scar, the lionesses won't hunt. They say it messes up the-"

Scar examines his claws with disinterest.

" I already know why they won't and tell them I really don't care, they need to hunt because as king I said so."

Bruce clears his throat.

" sir, we tried that but they won't listen."

Scar growls in annoyance and turns to them.

" Fine, I'm coming but each of you find a hyena to escort the prince to the training grounds. He will always need a escort."

The two hyenas nod and run off and Scar smiles at me.

" We can't have you tell others our little secret, can we?"

I swallow shaking my head. We both turns to look when we hear paws coming towards us. We watch Long and Banzi come barreling in from opposite directions. Long stops a few feet from us while Banzi skids to a stop in front of us and, dirt goes flying at Scar from Banzi's direction. Banzi points a paw at Long.

" Ha! I win, who's the fastest now?! What got nothing to say Long? Oh that's right you-"

Scar is standing over Banzi in a matter of seconds baring his teeth. Long gives me a wink and I realize he planned that. After a moment of blundering from Banzi, Scar looks to Long.

" You two, will be escorts from now on. Where ever he goes, you go. "

Long gives a single nod in response while Banzi cowers. Scar turns back to Priderock without another word. Once Scar is a safe distance away, Long takes the lead and motions with his head for me to follow. I start to follow, when I hear a growl behind me, Banzi stomps past me to Long.

" hey, hey, hey, hold on! Who got eaten and made you leader?! Scar and I are buddies as you know so he trusts me more than some second rate..."I zone out as Long rolls his eyes and I study them, the two of them look ready to start wrestling. If I'vleer armed anything these past two days, it's that once hyenas start they don't stop. _So, I guess they're not friends.._ Knowing I don't want to be still standing in the same place when Scar gets back, I walk between them clearing my throat.

" Since you two are going to be fighting, I'll lead the way."

The two hyena stare at me then Banzi gives me a strange look.

" why would we follow, a lion cub?"

I stop and glance back at them.

" Because..um.. I'm the prince?"

I start walking again and After a moment Long nods catching up to me while Banzi begrudgingly follows. After a minute of us walking I casually lean over to Long.

" umm, do you know where we are going? I just wanted to get moving."

Long rolls his eye then nods pointing to the left towards the shadowy place. Of course... I glance at him wish he would have motioned to it sooner.

" thanks"

After a few more nudges and nods, we arrive at the elephant Graveyard. My ears press down and I can smell something cold and sickening. What is it? I look around and it's exactly like it is in the movie, the elephant skulls, grey dirt, some kind of fumes rising from differnt holes and cracks in the ground. I start to notice the impending fog or mist surrounding us growing thicker. I catch a whiff of the scent again and I turn to the others.

"Hey guys, what's that smell?"

Banzi takes a whiff then looks at me confused.

"What smell? It smells normal here to me."

I turn to Long but he just shrugs seemingly just as clueless as Banzi. Suddenly a voice surrounds us making two out of three of us jump in surprise.

" Death. It's a smell you learn to crave."

I spot a shape coming through the thick Murkiness. Scar emerges looking calm as ever. He stops a few feet away and sits back.

" Senka, I belive it's time to move on to a more..rigorous trainning regiment. So, from now on, every morning at this time when the fog is the thickest you will come here to train unless I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

I swallow and nod getting a sinking feeling about this. I _don't think I will enjoy this..._ My hyena escort back away from me almost to confirm my feelings on this. Scar continues.

" You will do this to grow strong. When you are strong, you will fight here to train."

As Scar is speaking, many smaller shadows are coming up beside him on both sides.

" For today you will do this all day, this is your chance to prove yourself. Never stop training and you will become a powerful lion. Now Senka..."

The shadow shapes step closer to reveal hyenas, lots of hungry hyenas. Scar has a look of seriousness but his eyes hold a crazed gleam in them.

"..Run."

At that moment, all of those Hyena charge for me and my insticts take over. I scramble to turn around and run deeper into the elephant graveyard.

* * *

**Hey, don't forget to check out my poll if you haven't already!**


	9. A scary encounter

**Hey, thanks for being so patient and I will try to write sooner than this time.**

**Please enjoy and feel free to comment!**

Also the only characterers I own are Felix, Bruce, Long, and Dusty. All others belong to Disney.

* * *

It's been a week since my first hyena run and as I limp back to Priderock sore as ever after yet another one,Long and Banzai follow me trying to cheer me up. The three of us have become pretty okay friends after I once directed Scar's anger away from their constant bickering and Banzai and Long defended me from some small crazed pack of hyena who tried to eat me. I sigh as Banzai tries to list everything I did right today.

" Senka, you zigged at the right times and hey... your still alive!"

I turn to look at him to see him smiling proud of himself for his feedback. I look back to the front with my head low and ears down.

" Thanks.."

**I figured out what Scar expects me to do till I get older. I pretty much need to stay ahead of them and find my way back to the elephant skull, and if I'm there once the fog has lifted then I'm done for the day and I apparently become untouchable. It's sort of like game Manhunt only ..I could die.**

I've learned the layout of the graveyard pretty well and thankfully I'm small enough to fit in places hyenas can't. I now know which ways lead to dead ends and which ways circle back to where i started. There is a small sticky bog that wasnt in the move in the far back of the graveyard that i nearly fell into, I will need to study it more to see if I can use it to my advantage later on.

Banzai and Long just laze around while I'm training and Scar doesn't even bother to show up, I hear he has just started laying in the cave order everyone around just like in the movie._ I guess I'm not really effecting the movie.. I wonder why?_

We make it to Priderock we split up, Scar only allowed them time to themselves when I was on Priderock so thankfully that gave me some time to myself. I simile until a lioneness stops walking and just stared at me. The lioness seems leaner than the others and i notice she has a outsider nose. I stop slightly confused, everyone normally just avoids me except for Scar and the hyenas. I give a friendly smile hoping she just wants to talk.

" Hi, my name is-"

The lioness gives a low growl as she glares at me. That's when I notice her red eyes and it clicks. Zira... She approached me slowly.

" what have we here? Prince Senka? My my, you seem smaller up close... It's a shame really. The real prince will kill you."

I stare at her stunned. _She knows about Simba?!_ I shuffle my paws feeling uneasy.

" what do you mean? What prince?"

Zira leans closer to me with a I'm-going-to eat-you smile I seem to get a lot.

" Scar's real son, Nuka of course! He will be a glorious king after Scar of course, and you.. Will mean nothing to Scar. Once Nuka is born, Scar will exile you and announce our son as his heir! Then Nuka will finish you off for good if you ever come back."

I back away from Zira as she is saying all this and my mind is in overdrive. _Nuka?! It's too early for him, he was like a teenager when Kira and Kovu meet in the second movie so he can't be born yet!_ I glance at her side, and she looks slightly bulged around the middle. As she backs me into a walk I hear a voice I thought I would never be glad to hear.

" Zira, what are you doing?"

Zira whips around surprised, her eyes change to a look of adoration.

" Scar! I was just telling the young prince of our cub. Nuka will-"

Scar turns away almost like he's no longer interested in the conversation.

" not be king. I have chosen Senka to be my heir plus, Nuka will be too young. I believe I've already told you all of this before."

Zira looks desperate and steps to follow him.

" But Scar I -"

Scar turns and growls in her face.

" I'm the king and what I say is law so Nuka will not be king!"

Zira steps back stunned and looks down defeated.

" Yes Scar."

Scar turns away again and starts walking off.

" I'm glad we had this chat. Come Senka."

I go to follow him and catch Zira staring at me with pure hatred. _She doesn't seem psycho..yet. But, I have a feeling it's coming._ I can still feel her eyes bore into me as Scar and I walk off.


	10. A Friendship is born

**Guys I am soooooo sorry that is late! I haven't had access to Internet or my stories but now we should be good for now on. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Two months later, I'm on my way down to meet Long and Banzai to go train, when I hear a voice behind me.

" Senka?"

I turn around to see Nala standing there looking concerned. Nala and I haven't spoken since my first day of training, I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk again. I smile and sit down as she comes over.

" Morning! What's up?"

Nala gives a small smile.

" I wanted to know where you go off every morning, you are always going off with those two hyenas and you come back looking exhausted."

Her blue eyes light up with curiosity as I open my mouth to respond but then I close it again not wanting her to distrust me again. If I tell her I go to the elephant graveyard everyday she may not like that or worse, she may try to go there again... I turn back to her with a serious face.

" I go to train but I can't tell you where, it's a secret"

I exspect her to seem disappointed but instead she seems even more curious.

Her tail gives a graceful swish and she scans the area around us.

" Is it far? Are there lots of trees? Is it where the rhinos graze? Oo, are there a lot of hiding places?"

I can't help but smile, no wonder Simba and Nala always got into trouble. I change the subject. I nod behind Nala to the cave the lionesses live.

" So how are the others doing? Are they getting enough to eat with all these hyenas around?"

Nala's ears go back at the mention of hyenas, she looks down.

" Everyone is worried...The queen eats very little now and she says if Scar keeps having them hunt, there wont be any animals left. My mom says the hyenas are taking more and more of the kill every time too!"

II look at Nala while trying to figure out a way to cheer her up. I think about what my mom would ask whenever i was feeling down. She look to me as I give her an encouraging smile.

" Tell me one good thing that has happened in the last couple of days."

Nala looks confused but then she smiles excitedly.

" Oh, just last night my little brother-"

She stops herself and her eyes widen. I stare at her stunned, I step towards her.

" Brother?"

Nala avoids eye contact, I stop and sit on my back haunches staring at her still. I wipe the stunned look off my face and smile again.

" Nala, is your brother.. Mheetu?"

Her head snaps up at the name and she looks angry. Before I can say anything she has me pinned and gives a growl pitiful compared to the ones I hear on a daily basis, but it still surprises me. Her eyes seem darker.

" if you ever tell any of your hyena buddies or worse, Scar then-"

I push her off with more strength than I though I had and stand up again. Nala glares at me as I shake my head.

" Nala, I will tell no one. I promise! I only asked because I thought I heard the name somewhere,That's all."

The young lioness before me seems to be studying me then nods smiling.

" okay, I trust you."

I smile.

" really?"

Nala steps closer.

" Rafiki told me how you helped Zazu even though you made King Scar mad."

My ears flatten and I look down.

"You heard about that?"

Nala laughs which surprises me, I look up at her confused.

" what?"

She smiles and shakes her head.

" nothing, you just.. Reminded me of Simba when you said that."

I can't help but smile at the thought of reminding anyone of one my favorite favorite Disney characters. I shrug

" Maybe Simba rubbed off on me?"

Nala laughs again the tilts her head at me.

" Hey, how did you two meet?"

I freeze not knowing what to say yet again. I look down.

" I can't tell you..."

Nala looks crushed for a second.

" why not?!"

I look her in the eyes.

" some other time maybe okay?"

Slowly she nods till a idea pops in head.

"Senka-"

I shake my head.

" Call me Felix."

She smiles. A voice starts calling her name from the cave.

" Felix, do you want to be freinds?"

I Smile and nod. Nala jumps up and inches closer to the cave.

" great, when you get a chance you can meet my.. You know."

I nod not believing that I get to meet him too. We say our goodbyes and head our separate ways. When I make it to the tall grass, Banzai and Long are both lounging around till they spot me. Long gets up and stretches while Banzai looks at me looking grumpy.

" and where've you been?!"

I shrug then Long starts sniffing around me then looks at Banzai. He takes a whiff too and looks at me surprised.

" that scent is familiar.. Were you hanging out with that other cub?"

The two hyenas take my silence as a yes and Long starts laughing while Banzai starts singing some animal version of kissing in a tree I guess. I sigh and ignore them and start heading towards the graveyard.


	11. The three Musketeers

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Valentines Day! Please leave a review and enjoy!**

**Shadowknight: it's just a happy coincidence and I love it! XD**

* * *

A couple days later I find myself alone for once after training. Normally after running from the hyenas make me so tired that I just head back to the cave and collapse till Scar sends for me to go on patrol with him around the borders, but recently I've noticed I am still full of energy afterwards. So, instead of heading back to the cave, I hang out with Nala.

I head around the back of pride rock where we like to meet, and I see her scanning the tall grass With her back to me. I get an idea and crouch down, then I slink closer to her then count to three in my head and pounce. I sail through the air and just when I'm about to make contact, she steps to the side and I go tumbling. She rolls on her back laughing like a hyena as I slowly untangle myself and stand up staring at her.

" Wow Felix! Who taught you to pounce?! I wish I could show you the look on your face when I moved and you fell. Ha!"

I glare at her and dust myself off.

" how did you even know I was there? It worked on the bannana beak!"

Nala gets up and rolls her eyes still looking very proud of herself.

" Zazu probably couldn't hear your loud approach over his own normal ranting."

This time I roll my eyes

" And how do you suppose I pounce?"

Its silent,,I turn to look at Nala and she's gone. I whip around me looking and thoughts of hyenas or Scar getting ahold of her whirl through my mind.

" Nala? Are you-"

Suddenly something comes flying from my right side and pins me to the ground. I realized I had squeezed my eyes shut so I open them to see Nala standing over me grinning ear to ear.

" Hiya!"

I realize what just happened and glare at her again.

" hi, now lemme up!"

She laughs and hops off me with her tail proudly high in the air.

" That is how you pounce. Take a moment before moving at all to just become part of the grass, like you belong there."

I get up and look at her curiously.

" who taught you to do that?"

She smiled and sat down.

" My mom. Then I would practice on Simba whenever he wasn't paying attention which was most of the time."

I can't help but smile when I notice a bunch of lionesses running away from Priderock. I stand up and watch them dissapear into the grass.

" Hey Nala, should we be worried a group of lionesses just left?"

Nala glances behind her then turns back to me.

" no, today is when they hunt again..."

Her eyes light up and she jumps up. I stare at her confused.

" Felix, they are off hunting! We can sneak you in to meet Mheetu!"

I smile but I feel nervous, I nod to the cave.

" are you sure? Won't there still be a lioness watching the cave?"

The young cub shrugs and starts shoving me torwards the cave entrance.

" we'll be fine! Please?"

I sigh and nod because I do really want to meet little Mheetu. They may have cut him from the movie but he still lives in the story. Nala smiles and trots ahead of me and I follow her eagerly.

When we reach the cave Nala glances around then motions for me to follow her in. The cave itself seems much smaller than th cave I sleep in and then I remember they used to all sleep in the bigger one too. Nala lead me to the back and sits down. When I approach I don't see anything but rocks. I glance to Nala not quite sure what to say.

" umm..."

Nala then reaches behind the rocks into a tiny dent in the rock and pulls out a small pale reddish-orange bundle. With a tiny black outlander's nose and Light green eyes shine up at me. I smile at the cub who starts rolling around the floor, then finds my tail and starts swatting it. I turn to Nala who is beaming.

"Nala he's pretty cute, when is he old enough to leave the cave?"

I almost immeatly regret asking because her face falls.

" Mom says he may never be allowed outside, the king will kill him."

My tail swishes faster and I look down at the smaller cub concerned, look back to his sister.

" But.. Won't he grow to big to be hidden in this cave?"

Nala nods sadly.

" Mom says that's when he's old enough, he's going to have to leave."

I stare at her stunned.

" you mean become a rouge?! But, that's dangerous and you guys would probably never see each other again!"

Nala turns away for a moment and sits down again.

" I know.. But its the only way to make sure he's safe. King Scar will never let him live."

I want to protest but I know shes right. The thought of Scar killing this small cub makes me angry. I puff up my chest and look determinedly at Nala.

" Nala, as prince.. I will protect your brother from Scar. I promise. Nothing will stop me from- OW!"

We both look down to see Mheetu nawing quite happily on my tail. I struggle to get my tail back as Nala stifles a giggle. I pretend to be mad at the younger cub.

" Mheetu. Here I am saying how I'm going to protect you and you are laying there trying to eat me?! That is against the lionhood code of conduct!"

Nala rolls her eyes and raises a eyebrow.

" The Lionhood Code of Conduct? You just made that up."

I turn to the lioness with a serious look and try to make myself look bigger.

" Yes, young lioness I did. Now I decree it's now a thing!"

The next thing I know, Nala has me pinned with a smile on her face.

" Young Lioness? We're the same age, oh almighty prince! And I just pinned ya."

I start to say something but a smaller lion cub lands over my eyes. I hear Nala laughing but all I see is pale reddish orange fur.

" now we both have you pinned! That's my brother!"

I can't help but join in on the laughter and a few minutes later Nala gets off and helps her brother off too. All of us tired from the nonstop laughter, I sit up and Nala looks between her brother and me with a smile.

" phew! I have a feeling we are going to be quite a threesome."

I nod while smiling at the two of them. Mheetu gives a huge yawn and Nala walk over to him then glances back at me.

" I think he needs more sleep, I'll meet you outside okay?"

I nod and head outside the cave, when I come face to face with the queen, Sarabi. I freeze as she puts her ears back and a small growl escapes her mouth.

" Young prince, _what_ are you doing here?"


	12. A King's Son

**Hey guys, I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please make sure to leave a ****review****! Please enjoy!**

* * *

I stare up at the former queen of the pridelands, her beige coat glistens slightly in the bright sun light. After a moment the tall lioness takes a step closer.

" well?"

I swallow hard as I rack my brain for a response. What does one say to a grieving mother who's son's birthright was stolen by them? **_Just be yourself._** The response is so clear I wonder someone said it out loud, I look around but I see no one. Strange... I decide to follow the advice. I attempt a bow but all I end up doing is smacking my face against the rock .

" um..Queen Sarabi, I am sorry about your losses. And I do know that Simba is in a better place-"

I realize my mistake in how I worded my words when Sarabi bends down baring her teeth at me, I also notice her claws looking very sharp. The queen's eyes bore into me.

" What shadows have taught you to mock me, small one?"

I jump up and back away feeling like I just burned a bridge.

" oh no, that's not what I meant! I just meant..."

I pause knowing I can't tell her about Simba. I think back to when I first met Nala. I take a step close to her and look her straight in the eyes.

" I know I can't ever take Simba's place but I want to help you."

Sarabi looks me in the eyes for a moment then looks away. She stands to her full hight again and turns to walk into the cave, with her voice as even as ever.

" we will see, Prince Senka."

I watch her disappear then I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, and I sink to the ground with my legs feeling like jelly. That was scary... Even though our conversation short, I could just feel the authoritative power coming from her. I hear a roar I've come accustomed to and I stand up, Nala comes running out of the cave looking very concerned.

" you spoke with-"

I cut her off knowing I have to be going.

" yes, I met her. She doesn't like me but she didn't eat me at least. But listen, I really have to go."

Nala looks at me.

" I'm sorry Felix. I didn't know she would be the one watching the cave today, of I did I wouldnt have been so-"

Before I can think, I nudge her with my head real fast before heading to where the roar came from.

" Nala, it's not your fault! But I have to go, Scar is calling me. I'll see you later!"

Nala just stands there with a surprised look on her face and she just nods. As I run to Scar, I think about the nudge. Why did I do that? Because you knew it would cheer her up. I shake my thoughts away as I reach Scar sitting on a rock looking very impatient. When I approach he glares at me.

" Do you know you are late?! When I call, you come immediately, understand?"

I hang my head and nod. Scar jumps off his rock, and we start to patrol around the border of the pridelands. About a ten minutes into it, Scar stops at the watering hole to get his usual drink of water before we set off. I go to join him when I see a small lion tail sticking out of the grass, it moves further in. _Nala?_ I glance at Scar then back to the spot the tail disappeared in. The grass rustles softly and I quickly pounce into the grass.

" Nala, what do you think your doing?! Are you trying to get in-"

I stop when I realize the cub I've pinned isn't Nala. The cub has a silverish-grey coat and red irises. I jump off her feeling surprised and embarrassed.

" Sorry I thought you were someone else. Who are you?"

The silver cub jumps up and giggles then runs farther into the grass. Without thinking I run after her. I almost catch her twice but, somehow she managed to slip away. next thing I know, I'm lost. I hear rustling ahead of me and I slowly approach. The cub is sitting with her back to me, I clearly throat and she spins and looks at me surprised.

" You were able to keep up with me?! No one can run that fast!"

I shrug and smile proudly.

" well, I happen to be the fastest cub of the pride."

I decide not to mention the fact there are only three cubs and one can't even walk yet. The cub raises a eyebrow and smiles.

" oh, really? I bet I'm faster."

I roll my eyes jokingly.

" yea right! I guess we'll have to settle this with a race. My name is Felix, Whats yours?"

The cub opens her mouth to answer then closes it again looking sad.

" You need to go."

I tilt my head in confusion.

" what? Is it something I said? You should be out here all alone either."

Before the cub could respond, a rough voice comes from behind me, making me jump.

" Oh don't worry, she's not alone."

We turn to see three adult male lions coming out of the grass. Without much thought, I jump in front of the silver cub and let out a impressive _growl. I guess Scar is teaching me something..._

" Stay behind me."

Hear no response so I turn my head to look back and I'm surprised she doesn't seem worried to see these Lions. Instead she is avoiding my gaze as the lion who looks to be in charge starts to laugh. _This just isn't my day..._

" How noble,cub. Too bad she's with us. Come on over, Renia."

Without a word, I watch dumbstruck as the cub gets up and walks past me with her head hanging low. Once she passes them and sits down, one of the other lions look down on her and nod with approval.

" Good work Renia."

She doesn't respond but she glances at me briefly, as the main lion looks me over.

" hmm.. You look like you will grow to be strong. You will work."

I look at them confused.

" work for what?"

The lion smiles.

" you are going to join our group. You and Renia will lead others to us and we can takeover this pride."

My jaw drops at this and of course my mind starts going. _This wasn't in the movie ever, was it?! Scar has to stay king till Simba comes back! Somehow I have to deter them from going there. No matter what, I can't let them takeover..._ I stick out my chest and block thier path to my guess the pridelands.

" No."

The adult lions freeze and glare at me when they realize I'm serious. The leader steps right up to me.

" What did you say?"

I give a pleasant smile, after being around Scar and Zira his intimation is nothing.

" I said no. These pridelands are my home and the King is fierce. He will rip you limb from limb and I don't want be on your side when that happens. I will not betray the pridelands!"

Renia and the other two lions stare at me stunned that I talked to their leader that way. Their leader sadly, was more angry than stunned. His claws extend out and he raises his paw poised to strike me.

" Fine. You will be the first of many to die."

My heart stops for a moment as his claw starts coming towards me then a flash of black and brown knock the away from me. I stare stunned to see Scar standing protectively in front of me roaring. The rogues all take a step back in surprise as Scar steps towards them staring at each of them in turn coldly.

" I have heard enough. Leave my lands now."

Even now his voice is calm and sharp. The rouges leader recovers and steps forward growling.

" Your lands? You are the fierce king that this cub has spoken of?! The cub must be a burden, once I kill you I will deal with him myself."

Scar growls and gets in the rogue's face.

" He is my son and future king, you will die first!"

The rouge takes a step back and glances at me with interest. He licks his lips and tries to walk around Scar.

" Hmm.. I've never tasted royal cub before."

Before the rogue can take another step, Scar is on him. The two start wrestling and after a moment the other two lions try to join in when another lion leaps into the mix. I am surprised to see Zira fighting the other two easily as Scar fights thier leader. Oh those rogues are in trouble now... As the adults fight, I see Renia cowering and avoiding the lions. I approach her and nudge her into the grass. She looks at me confused then starts apologizing profusely. I shake my head and give her a small smile.

" it's okay, I know how it feels to be stuck in a situation like this."

She looks me over then glances at the lions fighting.

" he's not your father is he?"

I stare at her surprised.

" how'd you know?"

She rolls her eyes.

" It's not the fact that you don't look anything like him that would give it away!"

I open my mouth to respond when I hear the roar and I remember why I got her in here.

" Listen, Scar and Zira will kill you if they find you. You need to be gone before they finish up here okay?"

She looks at me concerned.

" but, what about you? If the king loses then-"

I shake my head grimly.

" trust me, he won't lose."

At least, I hope he doesn't... The silver- grey cub stares at me for a moment then comes up and licks my cheek quickly. My eyes go wide as my tail starts swishing faster. I stumble out a sentence.

" What.. Why...?"

She smile but the look in her seems confused.

" it's thanks for being brave. Good bye."

And with that she disappears deeper into the grass before I can say anything. I stare after her till a thud is heard, I go back into the clearing in time to see Scar fall. Oh no! As Scar struggles to stand, the rogue leader pounces but Zira leaps at him knocking them both to the ground. Scar stands and walks over to the rogue.

" you shall die now."

With that, Scar reaches down and clamps his teeth into the rogues throat.

* * *

Later, when the three of us are walking back Scar is finishing up his I-Can't-Believe-you-are-Such-a-Fool speech to me. He stops for a moment and looks down at me for the first time since the fight.

" You did prove your loyalty to me though, I am satisfied for now. You have earned the right to call me your father, understood?"

I nod still absorbing everything, it feels weird thinking of myself as Scar's son. A thought occurs, and I build up the courage to ask him.

" um.. Sir?"

I hear a deep growl and quickly correct myself.

" I mean.. Father?"

He glances back at me as we keep walking. I swallow and continue.

" what would have happened if I didn't stick up for anything?"

Scar stops for a moment then keeps walking without missing a beat.

" Senka, then I would have allowed them to rip you to shreds before fighting them."

I stop walking feeling numb.i guess Scar hasn't changed as much as I thought...

* * *

That Night Rafiki comes to speak with me in private. I sit on a rock as he looks at me very seriously.

" Felix, Rafiki has just got done visiting Zira and gave her terrible news about her cub."

I blink confused that he's telling me this. Because I don't see what this has to do with me. Rafiki continues.

" Zira has lost the cub because of the fight earlier and dat she blames you. But, Mufasa says dis is how its supposed to be. From Zira Rafiki senses terrible pain and hatred towards you, be careful."

I watch the baboon walk away leaving me feeling guilty. I didn't mean for her to lose the cub...

* * *

**Make sure to leave a review!**


	13. A promise Kept and a Promise made

**Hey first I just want to thank Majestic Budder, Guest, and Richard Terminator  for the awesome reveiws!  
**

**Special shout-out to Majestic Budder:**

**Thanks for the great support, If it wasn't for your outstanding Review I probably wouldn't have felt motivated to write this chapter so soon. And don't worry, i plan to see this through to the end. :D**

* * *

I come back from my morning training chatting with Banzai and Long, when we hear roaring from lionesses and Scar alike. Without a word all three of us leap up Priderock to find the lionesses on one side and Scar and Zira with Hyenas on the other to form a circle. What I am really worried about is what I see in the middle, Nala and Mheetu. My jaw drops as we listen in, Scar is staring down the the cubs while the hyenas keep the lionesses at bay.

" You all tried to keep this cub secret from your king! The punishment is death for both!"

Scar steps closer to them and I push my way through the throng of Hyenas.

I step forward and swallow hard.

" Father, please wait."

All eyes turn to me as I put myself between the tyrant king and the other cubs. I wish I would have thought this out more as Scar growls in annoyance.

" Stand aside."

I plant my paws as much as I can as I quickly think of what to say.

" Father, this small cub could be of some use to you. He could be like my little brother."

I can just feel Zira nearby ready to bite my head off as I say this, I continue.

"Once he is older he and I can patrol the borders, you the king shouldn't have to. With the two of us patrolling if we were to run into a intrude, one of us can run back and get you or just take care of them ourselves. And just think, maybe he can learn to hunt from the lionesses and help them bring in more food faster?"

Scar says nothing and looks past me to Nala and Mheetu. He casually sits back to the surprise of everyone, but fear returns when he smiles.

" No, he won't be your little brother. But perhaps you are right Senka, he could serve a purpose in the future."

Scar turns and sharply calls for Shenizi to step forward.

" Make sure all the hyenas know the cubs are off limits from now on."

The hyena looks disappointed but nods and runs off, Scar turns back to us.

" My son I have given you what you requested, now get them both out of my sight!"

I nod quickly and nudge Nala who grabs Mheetu as much as she can and we push our way out of the gathered circle. We get to the lionesses' cave and collapse. I can tell both of our hearts are beating fast as Nala looks at me with tears in her eyes.

" You really did save my brother, Felix."

I give her a small smile even though I think I'm about to faint. I can't believe Scar actually listened to me.

" I promised I would didn't I?"

I look back at the smaller cub trying to get my tail again, I keep it right obverse his reach.

" Did you hear that tail biter? _I know_ how to keep the Lionhood Code of Conduct."

Nala rolls her eyes and laughs.

" You know, that is going to come back and bite you harder than my brother someday right?"

I shake my head proudly with a grin.

" How can it? there's only two rules, one keep your promise and two don't bite the tail of the lion who has sworn to protect you."

Nala opens her mouth to reply with no doubt a smart aleck comment when a voice penetrates the cave.

" You forgot one more rule, young cub. Do not enter caves you are not permitted in."

Nala and I jump in surprise, we turn around to see the lionesses standing at the entrance staring at me. Sarafia is standing to the right of Sarabi who is standing in the front of the group. My heart speeds up again as I desperately try to think how I can escape when the lionesses' serious faces change to smiles. Sarabi continues.

" Good thing you are welcome, Senka."

I stare at them stunned and confused.

" What? But-"

The lionesses enter the cave and sit down as Sarabi explains.

" We all know the risk you took to protect Nala and Mheetu and we all see Now that you are nothing like Scar. I assume Nala intrusted the secret of Mheetu but you never told Scar, am I correct?"

Nala and I look at each other before I nod. Nala and Mheetu's mom walks up.

" Thank you, Senka. We all now know we shouldn't have judged you so harshly, please forgive us."

I look at all the lionesses around me then smile.

" of course but, call me Felix."

The lionesses chuckled and made comments to themselves as relief floods their faces. I look around confused then look to the true queen for answers. She smile and glances at Nala.

" Nala told us of your other name but, we didn't believe her till now. The name is a very strange one indeed."

I give a playful glare in Nala's direction and she just gives me a toothy grin. The queen continues.

"But we will call you that when Scar is not around, is it safe to assume he would be angry?"

I nod gratefully and the chatter around the cave stops when we hear a roar. I stand up.

" um, Scar is-"

Sarabi nods understanding.

" Go and remember you are welcome here whenever you like."

I smile and say good bye.

I run to the main cave and skip to a stop when i see Zira walk out, she glares at me with a small growl as she walks past me. I hurry into the cave to find Scar alone, he is sitting with his back to me. He calmly starts to speak once I'm seated waiting.

" Senka, tell me why you cared to save the little furball? Do you not think that when he is older he might challenge for the throne?"

I stare at the cavefloor.

" I just.. feel that he could be useful to have around. His mom is one of the best and strongest, hunters of the pride so, chances are he will be strong enough to hunt bigger prey for-"

Scar turns around growling.

" Strong enough to challenge me! So I may kill him when he is big enough to feed a couple hyena?!"

I stand up.

" he won't! He won't challenge you! I promise!"

Scar laughs angrily then leans down roaring.

" How do you know?! Do you think just because I spared his life today that tomorrow he won't try to kill me?! Prove to me he won't!"

He stops to relish my stunned silence, his voice grows quiet.

" Answer wisely."

I stare at the shadow I cast on the cave floor and think. If Mheetu was kept in the movie, wold he have eventually challenge Scar? Or would he have been killed or chased off as a rogue? I think about what Rafiki told me when I was trying to escape, Scar is just a stick I need to get over. What would Scar's shadow do? I look up into Scars green eyes and growl.

" Father, if he attempts to challenge you.. I will kill him myself."

Scar's eyes take a look of amusement and he sits up and faces the wall again.

" Very well, be gone."

I turn around and start heading out of the cave feeling sick when Scar says something that lets me know my fate is sealed.

" Remember my son, don't make promises you cannot keep."

I stop and nod but I don't turn around. As soon as I'm away from the cave I run down pride rock and into the tall grass not caring if I get in trouble, and run.

* * *

**Make sure to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
